King of Fighters:13 Hechos Vol 2
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Nuevamente se abren los pedidos para capitulos de 13 hechos, este capitulo es para Patito Diamond asi que por favor lean y review. Parejas hasta ahora: IorixLeona,SaisyuxVice y IorixMai......en Hitaus para poder terminar mi crossover
1. IoriLeona

**Hola a todos.**

Este es el volumen dos de mi serie 13 hechos de King of Fighters, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**

* * *

**

13 Hechos

13 Hechos describiendo la relación entre Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern

**1.**

La primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron fue durante el torneo King of Fighters 96, el descendiente de los Yagami solo se limito a observar a la joven de cabellos azules mientras que ella le devolvía la mirada con seriedad.

Había algo en común entre ellos.

Eso ambos lo sabían con solo verse a los ojos.

**2.**

"Llevas la maldición de orochi en tu sangre…"

Los ojos de Leona no dejaron ver emoción alguna, incluso ante la mirada intimidante de Yagami.

"Al igual que tu…"

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Iori, esa mujer era fuerte y valiente.

Le agradaba.

**3.**

El destino los cruzo sus caminos nuevamente durante el torneo del King of Fighters 2000.

"¿Puedes controlar tu poder?"

Iori solo se limito a darle la espalda y salir de la habitación sin contestar la pregunta de la mujer de cabellos azules.

"Supongo que eso es un no"

**4.**

La invitación a salir fue algo inesperado para Leona, pero aun mas sorpresivo fue el hecho de que se encontrara a si misma aceptando rápidamente.

En los primeros minutos de estar juntos en una pequeña cafetería, Iori pudo darse cuenta de que ella no era como otras mujeres, su sola presencia parresia calmar la maldición que corría en su sangre.

**5.**

Pequeños cambios comenzaron a notarse en su vida diaria y eso era fácil de ver para Clark Still.

Leona había comenzado a pedir días libres (cosa que no sucedía anteriormente), su carácter era el mismo, miradas serias y calculadoras, pero Clark sabia que algo había cambiado en ella ya que pasaba sus días libres en la compañía de Iori Yagami.

Tal vez por esa razón no le sorprendió mucho cuando el Comandante Heidern le informo que Leona había desaparecido. Ambos tanto Clark como Heidern sabían que se había marchado con Yagami buscando una vida que nunca había tenido.

Ralf Jones se retiro del servicio activo al día siguiente, tal vez buscaba llenar el hueco en su corazón con algo de alcohol.

Clark y Whip ahora eran lo ultimo del alguna vez excelente equipo Ikari.

**6.**

Leona era genuinamente feliz por primera vez en su vida, Iori había comprado una casa en las afueras de Tokyo, no muy grande pero lo suficientemente amplia para vivir con comodidad.

Sus días que antes solo habían consistido en cumplir misiones, ahora se limitaban a salir con Iori.

Ambos habían cambiado, tal vez por el hecho de que ahora había sonrisas en sus labios cada vez que se miraban o compartían un beso.

O tal vez solo era que ambos se sentían normales por primera vez en su vida.

No había maldición de Orochi.

No había el riesgo de perder el control de sus poderes.

Eran solo un hombre y una mujer en un estado de perpetua felicidad.

**7.**

"¿Por qué decidiste dejar tu vida atrás para estar conmigo?"

"No deje mucho atrás, el equipo Ikari era lo mas cercano a mi familia"

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"No…"

**8.**

Leona sabia que su partida había lastimado a muchas personas, tal vez por esa razón no se atrevía a escribir a su padre, le aterraba saber en que habían cambiado las cosas.

"¿Los extrañas verdad?"

Los ojos azules de Leona se encontraron con los de Iori, un momento de silencio pasó entre ellos.

"Deberíamos visitarlos"

Un momento después de esas palabras Iori se encontró a si mismo envuelto en los brazos de Leona, mientras que sus suaves labios lo besaban.

**9.**

La reunión con sus compañeros no fue lo que Leona esperaba.

Clark y Whip la habían recibido con abrazos amigables y sonrisas sinceras, habían pasado 2 años desde su partida y ninguno de ellos parecía haber cambiado. Heidern la había recibido con brazos abiertos, feliz de por fin poder ver nuevamente a su hija.

Pero alguien no estaba presente…

"¿Dónde esta el Coronel?"

Nadie contesto su pregunta.

Probablemente porque nadie tenía la respuesta.

**10.**

Desde su regreso de South Town algo había cambiado en Leona y eso Iori lo sabia, las sonrisas rara vez aparecían en sus labios y parecía estar deprimida.

"Debemos vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros actos" fueron las palabras que el pelirrojo se limito a murmurar en el oído de Leona mientras ella dejaba caer sus defensas después de mucho tiempo y lloraba desconsolada contra su pecho.

**11.**

1 año después ambos unieron sus vidas y Leona Heidern se convirtió en Leona Yagami.

Iori se las había arreglado para que el comandante Heidern y el resto del equipo de Leona asistieran, era una sorpresa que el había preparado para ella.

Al final todo el esfuerzo valió la pena al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el hermoso rostro de la joven, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro al estar rodeada de sus queridos amigos, su familia.

**12.**

"¿Crees que este bien que pasemos tanto tiempo sin entrenar?" pregunto Leona mientras acariciaba su creciente vientre.

Iori se acerco a ella con una de esas sonrisas que guardaba solo para ella.

"Solo faltan 3 meses mas, además ya sabes que odio la violencia"

Leona asintió sonriendo, de sus labios escapo un suspiro de felicidad.

Su vida nunca había sido tan pacifica.

**13.**

No vienes al mundo con destino forjado para ti, cada persona es dueña de su propio destino.

Iori Yagami ha cambiado, su vida dedicada al odio y a la venganza ya no existe.

Ahora en sus brazos sostiene lo más importante de su vida.

En su brazo derecho su esposa Leona duerme profundamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Y en su brazo izquierdo carga a su pequeña hija Ayane Yagami, quien le observa con curiosidad mientras chupa su pulgar inocentemente.

Cabello rojo como el de su padre y un par de hermosos ojos azules como los de su madre y en su sangre la maldición de Orochi que ya no es más que un problema menor.

"Realmente…esto es lo mejor de mi vida"

* * *

Espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado.

Nuevamente tomare peticiones de mis lectores, pero como antes no yaoi ni yuri.

Poco a poco cumplire con las parejas que pidan, solo tengan pasiencia. Por favor dejen su review!


	2. SaisyuVice

**Aqui esta el capitulo que fue pedido por Mature-sama.**

**Fue divertido elavorar este capitulo, espero que ustedes disfruten leyendolo.**

**

* * *

**

13 Hechos

13 Hechos describiendo la relación entre Vice y Saisyu Kusanagi

**1.**

Su primer encuentro no fue algo que se pueda llamar normal.

Vice había observado con interés al extraño hombre en ropas antiguas entrar al despacho donde ella y Mature estaban trabajando, pretendiendo ser las secretarias de Rugal.

Ellas trataron de detenerle y sin embargo ambas fueron derrotadas y el hombre entro a la oficina de Rugal.

Vice quedo inconsciente.

**2.**

"Encárgate de lavarle el cerebro, será divertido verlo luchar contra su propio hijo"

La orden de Rugal era extraña, pero una sonrisa maligna apareció en los labios de Vice.

Saisyu Kusanagi era su nombre y aunque había sido derrotado por Rugal había logrado dañar el cuerpo de tirano.

Definitivamente disfrutaría su tiempo con el.

**3.**

"Es bueno ver que estas despierto viejo"

El líder del clan Kusanagi observo con serenidad a la mujer que ahora entraba a su celda. Era una mujer hermosa no había duda y su belleza solo era aumentada por su atuendo, un simple vestido negro con rojo, una abertura en el centro de la falda deja a la vista las bien torneadas piernas de la mujer aunque estas estuvieran cubiertas por medias. Pero su cuerpo no era frágil, Saisyu podía ver la fuerza que ese cuerpo de apariencia delicada escondía.

"Tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho viejo, te devolveré el favor de cuando me dejaste inconsciente".

Y tras esas palabras un tremendo puñetazo conecto con la mejilla de Kusanagi y Vice se dispuso a salir de la celda riendo.

**4.**

Unos días después Saisyu fue visitado de nuevo por su enemiga.

El líder del clan kusanagi había notado que siempre había una sonrisa sádica en los labios de esa mujer. Era una lastima, esa clase de sonrisa disminuía su belleza.

"Tu realmente no eres leal a ese hombre"

Vice parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar las palabras del prisionero. El viejo era listo, de eso no había duda.

"Mi trabajo es solo fingir lealtad para tenerlo vigilado, esa es la tarea que nos encomendó nuestro señor" respondió ella.

"Niña tonta, puedo sentir la sangre de orochi en tus venas y déjame decirte, solo estas siendo utilizada"

Vice ignoro las palabras de Saisyu y nuevamente le agredió con un puñetazo, no le sorprendió mucho que sus golpes ni siquiera dejaran marca en su rostro.

**5.**

Ella lo odia.

Lo odiaba con tanta pasión que parecía nunca estar satisfecha con golpearlo.

No lo odiaba por el hecho de que cada vez que entraba a su celda perdía el control de si misma. Tal vez porque las palabras del viejo habían empezado a afectarla.

Lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que el había sido el primero, el primer hombre en vencerla sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor.

Pero aun mas odiaba el hecho de tener que aceptar que el, aun estando en una celda era mas fuerte que ella.

Y odiaba que eso le agradara.

**6.**

"¿Por qué sigues a Orochi, que te a prometido que le eres tan leal?"

La pregunta la sorprendió, pero no era nada raro que el viejo hiciera esa clase de preguntas.

"Eso es una pregunta estúpida, lo sigo por que el es mi señor y gracias a el podre participar en grandes batallas"

Y esta vez fue Kusanagi quien dejo escapar una risa burlona, al instante el puño de Vice conecto con su rostro, pero su risa no disminuía y solo se detuvo para decirle algo que ella sabia era inevitable.

"Si esa es tu razón entonces libérame y regresemos juntos con mi clan, ahí encontraras suficientes oponentes para luchar sin necesidad de que seas leal a nadie"

Vice salió de la celda sin decir una palabra.

**7.**

"Solo faltan unas semanas para el King of Fighters 95"

Vice lanzo una mirada furtiva a su compañera de cabellos rubios, ambas se encontraban en esa mañana en la habitación que compartían.

"Lo se" respondió Vice pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro "La maquina estará lista para entonces y el viejo estará a nuestro servicio"

Mature asintió sin decir nada y procedió a arreglarse para el día en la oficina.

**8.**

Saisyu abrió sus ojos lentamente, los pasos en el pasillo le informaban que la mujer que lo custodiaba estaba por entrar.

La puesta se abrió lentamente para darle paso a Vice.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Nuevamente la pregunta la sorprendió levemente, realmente se estaba acostumbrando a estar en compañía del viejo Kusanagi.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque en todo el tiempo que llevas visitándome nunca e tenido oportunidad de preguntártelo**"**

Vice sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que por primera vez no tenia indicios de maldad alguna, pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos, la sonrisa se desvaneció y una expresión seria se formo en su rostro.

"Dentro de poco procederé con la orden que me dieron" y con esas palabras se dirigió a la puerta "Mi nombre es Vice"

La puerta se cerro de golpe.

**9. **

Repentinamente todo cambio entre ellos, solo en un momento el había logrado detener uno de los puñetazos dirigidos a su rostro con su mano derecha y logro al mismo tiempo rodear la cintura de Vice con su brazo izquierdo, a pesar de que estuviera encadenado al suelo su fuerza era mas que suficiente para mantenerla sentada frente a el presionada contra su pecho.

"¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?!" por su voz claramente podía notarse que estaba molesta, pero a pesar de eso no podía librarse de los brazos que la mantenían prisionera.

"Ven conmigo, mi el clan del los Kusanagi te recibirá y serás libre, solo debes venir conmigo"

Todo quedo en silencio, Vice abrió la boca para contestar pero no podía pronunciar una sola palabra.

Saisyu retiro sus brazos y Vice salió de la celda sin decir una sola palabra.

Lo odiaba por su atrevimiento.

Lo odiaba por el hecho de que había logrado que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Y lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que el haber estado en sus brazos, contra su pecho la había hecho sentir segura.

**10.**

La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, Vice estaba furiosa, tal vez se había propuesto terminar con el.

"¡Yo soy una servidora de Orochi eso nunca cambiara, mi destino es ese y ningún otro, así que tu junto con tus palabras y promesas no significan nada para mi!" quizás su voz se había elevado por la frustración y el odio que sentía por el.

O quizás…solo era que trataba de convencerse a si misma de que las palabras que acababa de decir eran ciertas.

Acto seguido tomo el rostro del líder del clan Kusanagi con ambas manos y unió sus labios con los de el. El beso no duro más de unos segundos.

Saisyu permaneció inmóvil sentado contra la pared de la celda, aun cuando ella salió de ese lugar a paso veloz, no trato de detenerla.

"No quieres cambiar destino niña tonta y es por eso que yo viviré mas que tu" y esas palabras fueron seguidas de un suspiro de tristeza.

**11.**

En un principio pensó que disfrutaría el momento en que el viejo estuviera gritando en una profunda agonía mientras la maquina diseñada por Rugal le borraba la mente y lo volvía un fiel esclavo con el objetivo de matar a su propio hijo.

Y sin embargo no había un sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, en su lugar una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Esa era otra razón para odiarlo.

El la había vuelto débil.

Y ni siquiera lo había intentado.

**12.**

Desde su posición oculta en las sombras Vice pudo contemplar el combate de Saisyu contra el equipo de su hijo. El viejo era fuerte, eso ella lo sabia, solo Kyo, su propio hijo había sido capaz de derrotarlo, de liberarlo.

Lo odiaba porque por fin había sido liberado mientras que ella siguió prisionera de su destino.

Lo odiaba porque una parte de ella se sentía feliz de saber que viviría.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro.

Esa seria la ultima vez que pudiera ver en persona al hombre conocido como Saisyu Kusanagi.

**13.**

Extrañamente no tenía miedo.

Quizás porque sabía que este momento llegaría.

Irónicamente sucedió lo que el viejo había dicho, solo había sido usada para un propósito. Era solo una herramienta.

Iori Yagami había perdido control de sus poderes y acto seguido había atacado tanto a ella como a Mature.

Sabía que no viviría para ver otro día y aunque las heridas en su cuerpo le dolían una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios por un instante.

Sabía que si el viejo estuviera viéndola en ese momento se burlaría de ella, por no haber tomado su oferta, por no haberlo escuchado.

Lo odiaba por haber tratado de salvarla aun después de que ella lo tratara tan mal.

Lo odiaba por el hecho de que le había dado la ilusión de una vida que nunca había podido tener.

Lo odiaba por-…

"Rayos…me hubiera gustado…solo una vez mas…Saisyu"

La mujer llamada Vice cerro sus ojos para siempre dejando atrás una solitaria lagrima que escapaba deslizándose por su mejilla.

* * *

**Aqui termina este capitulo, recuerden que estoy tomando pedidos de mis criticos asi que adelante.**

**Mature-sama espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.**


	3. IoriMai

**13 Hechos**

13 Hechos describiendo la relación entre Iori Yagami y Mai Shiranui

**1.**

No existe tal cosa como el amor a primera vista…

Mai Shiranui pensaba en eso mientras observaba a hombre de cabellos rojos alejarse del stage. Minutos antes la había vencido en combate con una facilidad inimaginable.

Pero había algo más…

El aura de odio que rodeaba a aquel hombre era demasiado fuerte, en el momento en que el había estado frente a ella el aire había escapado de sus pulmones.

Pero Mai Shiranui tenía su orgullo, buscaría a ese hombre llamado Iori Yagami y lo vencería en una revancha.

**2.**

El segundo encuentro fue algo inesperado…

La joven Shiranui había encontrado a su oponente en las calles de Tokio, pero la situación no era buena para pedir una revancha. Iori Yagami quien era famoso por su estilo de pelea tan brutal se encontraba sentado en los escalones de un apartamento sirviendo en un plato leche para algunos gatitos, en su hombro cargaba el estuche de un guitarra.

Mai Shiranui continúo su camino ese día, no queriendo perturbar la paz del momento, aunque no sabia que los ojos de Yagami seguían cada uno de sus pasos.

**3.**

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Iori pasó su mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo a la persona que había hablado. No le sorprendió el hecho de que fue la misma mujer de la ocasión anterior. Depues lanzo una mirada a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que todas la mesas de la pequeña cafetería estaban ocupadas.

Ahora no podía negarle un lugar a la mujer.

"Claro…como quieras"

Mai sonrió amablemente y tomo asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra…el silencio era mas que bienvenido por Yagami.

**4.**

Cada vez empezaban a encontrarse mas seguido…

Las interacciones cambiaron de un simple saludo a conversaciones cortas y simples…lo que era un gran paso para alguien tan reservado como Iori.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?"

Iori guardo silencio por un momento y asintió "Claro…..tengo algo de hambre"

Y entonces ella sonrió hermosamente.

Iori Yagami pudo sentir que su corazón se detenía por un momento, pero no le dio importancia. Con un mujer tan hermosa como ella no era raro que los hombres reaccionaran de esa manera…incluso alguien como el.

**5.**

"Odio la violencia"

Mai se sorprendió ante la confesión de Yagami…y sin embargo tenia sentido, después de todo el no era nada violento fuera de los combates.

"¿Entonces porque odias tanto a Kyo Kusanagi?" pregunto la joven Shiranui esperando no ofenderlo con la pregunta.

Iori suspiro "Mi padre me odio desde el momento en que naci, siempre me decía que era una desgracia para la familia…y mi única culpa fue el querer crear música" el corazón de Mai comenzó a latir mas rápidamente, quizás por la tristeza que consumía las palabras de Yagami "Después dejo de dirigirme la palabra y empezó a rechazar alimento…al estar apunto de morir me hizo jurar que mataría a los Kusanagi aun sabiendo que yo odiaba la violencia".

Al siguiente segundo Mai le estaba abrazando…

Y entre ellos reino el silencio.

**6.**

La belleza de esa mujer era casi imposible.

Y sin embargo los ojos de Iori no podían dejar de recorrer tan perfecta figura…la falda corta color negro y el top azul que vestía en esos momentos solo aumentaba más el interés de Yagami en ella.

"¿Listo para nuestra cita?" pregunto la joven Shiranui agregando un todo seductor a su voz…

Iori Yagami asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

**7.**

Sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta armonía…

Las manos de Iori recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven Shiranui. Ambos deseaban esto, después de largos meses de tensión por fin habían tenido el valor de actuar.

No había minuto en que sus labios estuvieran separados o en el que sus cuerpos no chocaran en una explosión de placer y éxtasis.

Ambos deseaban esto…..lo necesitaban.

La noche no los vio descansar…quizá el sol que lentamente salía en el horizonte tendría mejor suerte.

**8.**

Mai dejo escapar un suspiro, no podía negar que estaba feliz.

Quiza era por el nuevo sentido que ahora tenía su vida…o tal vez era por el hecho de que en ese momento estaba envuelta en los brazos de Iori.

Las mañanas siempre eran de esta manera, llenas de calma y tranquilidad. Así que Mai Shiranui volvió a suspirar contenta sintiéndose segura en los brazos de su hombre.

**9.**

"¿No te arrepientes de estar conmigo?"

La pregunta era inesperada, y no muchas cosas son inesperadas para Iori y sin embargo sus brazos abrazaron con más fuerza el delicado cuerpo de la chica.

"No me arrepiento de nada" y después de esas palabras Yagami tubo la satisfacción de ver como las mejillas de Mai se cubrían en un lindo color rojo.

**10.**

"Tal vez contigo pueda cambiar mi vida"

Mai sonrió dulcemente mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su pareja de 2 años…

"Si quieres cambiar tu vida entonces hay que casarnos".

Iori guardo silencio.

**11.**

La situación era bastante incomoda…por así decirlo.

Kyo Kusanagi lanzo una mirada nerviosa a su rival, ambos se encontraban en el centro de uno de los tantos centros comerciales.

"¿Para que me necesitas Yagami?"

Un momento de silencio paso entre los dos, Kyo estaba casi seguro que en algún momento seria atacado.

Pero…

"Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un traje para una boda…"

"¿Boda…?" tartamudeo Kusanagi, mas por la sorpresa que por lo raro de la situación "¿De que boda hablas?"

"Mi boda…"

**12.**

"¡Te ves preciosa Mai!"

La chica en cuestión se encontraba vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco, el mismo vestido que usaría en un par de días para su boda.

King se había ofrecido a acompañarla...pero Mai sabia que la peleadora de cabellos rubios también estaba planeando ver que vestidos se vería bien en ella.

Solo faltaban 3 días para la boda.

La vida no podía ser más perfecta para la joven Shiranui.

**13.**

Y sus labios se unieron nuevamente pero esta vez como Iori y Mai Yagami.

Todos los presentes aplaudían y sonreían a la pareja, incluso Kyo Kusanagi estaba presente, Iori lo había elegido para ser su testigo en esa unión.

Pero tanto Iori como Mai no prestaban atención a esos detalles…

Ambos aun estaban perdidos en un hermoso sueño que nunca acabaría.

* * *

**Este es el capitulo que Patito Diamond me encargo...**

**Espero que fuera de tu agrado.**


End file.
